


Adam's Navel 亚当之脐

by Tean



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1920s, CCCP|USSR, Gen, 红色骑兵军
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: “……唉。这个日耳曼人究竟去了哪呢，如果没有这个听他念诗的人，他该有多么孤独啊。”
Kudos: 5





	Adam's Navel 亚当之脐

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smemo/gifts).



Adam's Navel

亚当之脐

“安德烈，”连长经过他时招呼，“尼莫伊呢？”

安德烈从自己的日记上抬起头。夕阳使一切都飘在橘色中，很难说哪些地方是在真的燃烧。他扫了两圈，掠过大声嚷嚷寻觅拴马处的哥萨克人，几个已经抢占了好房子归来的团干部，不知从何处提来一兜鱼的米沙，以及距他仅十俄尺的土大炮，认认真真回答道：“我不清楚，保里斯·安东奥维奇。”

“我们在一开始就说好了，那日耳曼人是您的责任，安德烈。”他的连长踢了踢腿，膝盖骨发出咔嗒声，“你可以叫我保里斯——这件事我们也说过。”

“您是我的连长。”安德烈把铅笔头放进口袋，起身，准备去集市碰一碰运气。

“可从没妨碍您和我犟嘴，安德烈。”保里斯把半陷在泥土里的马刺拔出来，用驱使小狗一样亲昵但严格的声音讲，“赶紧把他找回来吧，再晚就没鱼汤喝了。”

安德烈跨好自己的背包，确保自己的书都贴身带。他走近米沙，后者正以干劲十足的快乐劳作，手指上布满流淌的红丝线血迹和黯淡的小银币鱼鳞。用鱼杂和鱼骨煮的汤显出淡淡乳白色泽，旁边是谢苗在掂量放多少宝贵的盐巴合适。

“安德烈，”米沙瞧见他，“看看，这都是顶新鲜的鱼，鳃比小孩脸蛋还粉——尼莫伊呢？”

“我不清楚。”安德烈叹气，“我正要问你这个，你是在集市找来的鱼吗？尼莫伊也在集市上吗？”

“我没去集市，也没看见尼莫伊。你在找他吗？他一般都和你或者炮形影不离。”米沙显然对失踪的异乡人没有兴趣，又开始炫耀他的战利品，把肥肥的鱼肉翻来覆去，“这是从一个渔民那要来的，幸运得很，渔船刚回来就被我撞见啦！他求我嘞，还叫我‘老爷，老爷’。我就跟他说，十月革命后，你不要叫任何人老爷……”

最终安德烈盛情难却用勺子尝了口汤，鲜味把他的舌头烫掉了。生命的活力让他咳嗽。他卷舔自己的口腔，答应谢苗晚饭可以弹琴，检查自己的马刀和手枪，从教堂出发往镇上走。

布加基奇镇已经历过波兰人、德国人、波兰人和苏联人，它的居民对无休止的战火以及无止境的恐惧麻木，只用僵硬的眼睛看他全副武装走在他们刚开出野花的路上。四月末的风很宜人，冬的冷冽和春的温软缠绵。本应繁华的集市门可罗雀，打眼远看只有上锁的铁链和空着的摊位。

“拉沃斯！”他喊，“拉沃斯！”

集市空空荡荡。

拉沃斯是只有他才知道的，这个神秘日耳曼人的真名。有着浅色眼球的高个子是他们连在沃伦整修时突然出现的，脚上蹬着一看就与庄稼汉无关的皮靴，小腿笔直，胸脯高挺，整个人活脱一颗英俊的桦树。哥萨克们端起枪，要爆开他的脑壳，他们打的波兰大小贵族足够多，他身上的漂亮气质更像是腥味。保里斯则举起手，他甚至跨下了马。他的连长拥有哥萨克的忠诚，哪怕是最粗劣不逊的哥萨克。他们所有人等在后边，轻轻晃动缰绳，马儿们喷着气。高个子走到辎重车上的大炮前，检查它。保里斯的目光冷淡好奇，向来带点戏谑的薄唇拉平。米沙鼓着眼睛吃惊，碍于连长没能发作。这是旅里珍贵的三门大炮之一，尽管饱经风霜常常哑弹，还是被光荣保留在连内，由米沙担任基本无用的炮兵。高个子摸完，回头，与保里斯比了几个手势。在不到一支烟的时间，保里斯和这位异族人完成了没有语言的交流。他笑了笑，转身上马，叫：“文书！”

安德烈答：“是！”

“以后他就是你的了，安德留沙。让他开口，我要知道他的故事。”

“连长？”

保里斯·安东奥维奇驾马前行，步调欢快。他的灵魂总是舒适待在他的躯壳里。他的哥萨克们则挥起武器，准备掠夺烤肉、牛奶、美酒和女人。安德烈只好下马，高个子的脸上没有困惑，没有排斥，没有迷茫，没有一切他脸上应该有的表情。相反，他自信、势在必得、坚定到冷酷，抚摸那门炮好似它是他的母亲与爱人。

安德烈在这瞬间明白为什么连长会喜欢他。

“你叫什么？”安德烈用俄语，法语和拉丁文分别问。

“拉沃斯。”他答，又补了一句生疏法语，“不是波兰军。”

往下说，他就比比划划，不再能沟通了。安德烈用手指来回梳打结的头发，看面相是日耳曼人，能听讲一些简明法语，叫人闹不明白。他想了想，大声叫道：“走吧！前进！”

拉沃斯跟在他后面，辎重马车被他架的东倒西歪，骑术比安德烈还差劲。他们磕磕绊绊沿着新鲜的脚印追上部队，保里斯已提前找到一个天主教士家，在院子里叼着草茎刷马毛，身后热热闹闹，显然没等他们。

“我有故事听吗，安德烈？”

“他什么都没讲。”

“原来是个哑的。”保里斯瞟了眼灰头土脸的拉沃斯，“进去摆弄你的炮吧，‘尼莫伊’。”

房子的主人逃难离开，留下瞎眼的老太婆，她守着大门与灯，老得不能再糊涂，把他们百来个人都当成是回来看她的米吉卡。她可怜的米吉卡。地下室的酒窖里有许多自酿的葡萄酒，瓶底的沉淀在摇晃中上浮、起泡，然后被囫囵吞下肚。喝过酒的哥萨克是最快活的哥萨克，他们在圣像下头挽着手跳舞，摘帽子露出热气腾腾的脑壳。保里斯在逆光处轻抚他的马，拇指上下搓它两眼间的皮肤，而它温顺依偎着自己的主人。安德烈吞着锅里的肉汤，平复肚子里的咕咕噜噜。高个子所在的角落依然冷冷清清。安德烈想要给拉沃斯一碗，但知道自己不能。哥萨克人没有接受他，对拉沃斯的戒心极高。拉沃斯对这一切熟视无睹似的，没有被热闹温暖起来，没有被针对他的冰冷冻伤，甚至也不理会饥饿，他的目的专一：修好这门土炮。米沙的工具袋留在车上，他用得熟练，又擦又是拧，一双手很快变成黑色。

“喂，尼莫伊，”保里斯在高个子面上略有满意之色时开口，“给我把那个风向标打下来。”

拉沃斯没有反应。保里斯拍安德烈放在木桩上的琴。它响了两声高音。

安德烈用法语翻译：“尼莫伊是连长给你起的名字。他要你把那个东西打下来。”

高个子顺着他的手看，是远处房上的铁公鸡。哥萨克们停下来。柴火燃烧噼啪声。拉沃斯点了点头。安德烈觉得连长疯了，这个日耳曼人也疯了。

他把炮从车上放下来，对准，用拇指比划距离落点，点火。

嘭！

连带着那只骄傲的动物，房子塌了。大家都愣住，保里斯笑了。

“他是个好炮兵！”

哥萨克们重新跳舞，保里斯又喝了瓶酒。米沙走过来，敲了敲炮筒，然后拍了拍拉沃斯。

安德烈知道他可以给他们的尼莫伊盛汤了。

——想到汤，安德烈挠额头，感到有些慌张。尼莫伊。他向来守着大炮或跟着自己，如若没有就在集市游曳流连，寻找某个他所惦念的东西。安德烈小跑，心里且急，同时多日行军的疲倦从后脊往上涌，他装满了书的背包压迫着锁骨，越来越沉，有点反呕。安德烈回忆上一次他在自己左右是什么时候，时间总是飞一样滑步溜走，他的记忆显得断断续续。

如果真的要说，应当是前几天拉沃斯帮安德烈一起修马蹄子，结果被当胸踹了一脚。安德烈在远处看到，野人一样举着马蹄钳和锉刀狂奔，拉沃斯慢吞吞揉着胸口坐起，咳了口血，傻愣愣的。安德烈对着他的肋骨摸了又摸，又叫连里的半个医生德米特里，德米特里笑他小题大做，在马背上睡着掉下去拖个几俄里一点事都不会有，现在只是踹了一脚罢了。

“您知道，我的马儿脾气一向很坏，牲畜哪里懂得脚下留情……”

然而德米特里判定他十分健康，尼莫伊吐了口那血便无事了。拉沃斯本人仍然想要帮忙，被安德烈支远去擦他的炮。那天天气很好，阳光又足又热。安德烈忙得一腋窝汗，又是抠土又是磨蹄又是剪边，中途还有不知谁家养的狗窜过来叼削下的马蹄偷吃。拉沃斯坐在一边看他。等安德烈弄好四个蹄，坐下来大口灌水时，拉沃斯递来纸，上面写着：

“我骨头硬。我没事。”

安德烈回：“请您原谅，我的马脾气很坏。为了您的健康，以后您还是别再走近它……”

写完他学着拉沃斯猛得倒地后慢慢坐起的呆样，把自己和拉沃斯都逗笑。周围的山野黄绿交杂，田里的黑麦该种下了。他们并肩坐着，看远处的河流。他们离波兰前线越来越近，应该会在哪个城市修整到五月后出发。保里斯的眼睛越来越亮，不单是为了前线，还有些私人原因。二旅旅长牺牲后，他们的团长要升。根纳季·康斯坦丁诺维奇·莫洛托夫可能是保里斯最好也是唯一的朋友，他们像兄弟那样热烈忠诚爱对方，甚至比同一父母养的血缘还紧密。谣言说保里斯也要升团长了。他们会在布加基奇镇会合。

安德烈倒不关心那些。他关心今晚的篝火、月亮、肉汤、褥子。关心他背包里的诗集、散文、报纸、手稿。关心那些没人再唱的歌、新写出来的歌、未来胜利的歌。

德米特里心眼好，他返回来，带了些药。这些气味古怪的油质液体，是他包治百病的独家偏方。德米特里看着尼莫伊喝完，把玻璃小瓶仔细收好，扭过头来对安德烈说：

“安德烈，行行好，今晚别念你那病怏怏的诗啦，给大家唱首歌吧！”

“你们想听什么呢？”

“姑娘！”他不假思索说道，身后有更多的人嘻嘻笑着合声，“姑娘！”

安德烈笑笑：“好。”

他们呼呼啦啦散开。

安德烈的经历已算不错，有些宣传委员或文书刚到新连队里免不了要被羞辱一番，他刚到时却被当时的连长根纳季握了握手，夸他在《红色骑兵报》上写的文章很犀利。保里斯也同样接纳了他，并破格给他找了一匹马。安德烈看着他斗篷上的毛领和手套里的白手。保里斯微笑，眨眼。哥萨克们一开始不知道要怎么对他，他们对他有种出于本能的排斥。牧羊犬与羊。安德烈咽下所有苦果，倒也没有怀恨在心过。直到安德烈使出二里地外打人眼珠的射击本事后，他们才慢慢将他当作一个性情忧郁的，哥萨克们永远无法理解的家中老幺。而他们真正接受他是在保里斯的手风琴被子弹打穿风箱后。保里斯宁愿丢掉也不愿修补它，哥萨克们的夜晚少了音乐，就像俄罗斯人的魂灵少了受难——而安德烈恰好捡到一把哈萨克族的冬不拉。

他试了试弦，唱：

我们光荣的土地不是用犁来翻耕……

我们的土地用马蹄来翻耕，

光荣的土地上种的是哥萨克的头颅，

静静的顿河到处装点着年轻的寡妇，

我们的父亲，静静的顿河上到处是孤儿，

静静的顿河的滚滚的波涛是爹娘的眼泪。

还在争论镇上哪个年轻寡妇奶子最为好看的哥萨克们安静了，他们轻轻哼着，眼里有了泪花。

那之后，安德烈念报他们也愿意听了，念诗还是不行，他们吵着弹琴。安德烈仍然念，在无人时独白，怀念学校，老师，同学，辩论，知识，瑰丽庞杂的文学作品，他若是往上看，会觉得自己的灵魂在飞， _飞过池塘，飞过峡谷，飞过高山；飞过森林，飞过云霞，飞过大海；飞到太阳之外，飞到九霄之外；越过了群星灿烂的天宇边缘_ _[1]_ _……_

那些万籁俱静的夜晚啊，他沉醉在自己的世界里，仿佛能听到大陆漂移时的浪花，以及它们重新合为一的巨响。而自从拉沃斯加入队伍之后，这个日耳曼人坐在他对面，听他念波德莱尔或普希金，同他一起仰望闪烁的银河。

这让安德烈感到几乎让他不好意思的亲密，他的独白变成了分享，尽管他们没有相同的根基，没有共通的语言，且对方是个被大家叫做“哑”的异乡人。他听不听的懂呢？他欣赏的是韵律还是朗诵呢？几日之后安德烈把那些陌生的单词指给拉沃斯看，它们以陌生的方式从拉沃斯的唇中念出，飘到天空上变成一颗颗并不陌生的星星——拉沃斯并不哑，他只是不会讲。他激动地拉住拉沃斯的手。

高个子会写蹩脚法语这件事是个意外，这日耳曼人跟了他们两个多月安德烈才发现。那时他们早已跨越因不同缘由的格格不入绑定在一处的隔阂，总是同时被骑术精湛的哥萨克们甩在队伍后面，同时被哥萨克们用陌生眼睛打量，同时喜爱被哥萨克们——他们写家书时偶尔会用用——不屑一顾的文学。

那天安德烈在写日记，顺便整理报刊评论的逻辑要点。拉沃斯安顿好他的炮，浅色脑袋凑过来。安德烈把铅笔头给他，他在日记旁划拉：我们要到哪里去？

“你会写法语，”安德烈惊奇道，“喔，你不会变格。”他翻出背包里比天鹅脖颈还洁白的一刀白纸给他，“请写，请……”

于是安德烈知道了他的故事梗概。

拉沃斯·施米茨，曾经的炮兵中尉，如今流亡的无名，受了些迫害，是个德国人。

安德烈看了看周围，轻轻把这页纸烧掉。他的心狂野跳着。

“您最好不要对其他人说起这件事，”他顿了一下，“就像我不再主动说我是犹太人……”

拉沃斯点点头。

“这变成我们的秘密啦，”安德烈快速对他微笑，“您是个好日耳曼人，我把您当作我的朋友。我有个远亲也在德国，他有体面的裁缝店，可是现在，唉。”

……唉。这个日耳曼人究竟去了哪呢，如果没有这个听他念诗的人，他该有多么孤独啊。

安德烈把背包换了一边肩膀，往教堂走。炊烟已经散了。

“安德烈！” 根纳季远远招呼他，他风尘仆仆的，像是才下马，“好久不见。”

“团长，”看到根纳季·康斯坦丁诺维奇总是令人高兴的事。他是位难得的高贵之人，他的心是用金羊毛做的，“您来找连长吗？”

“您猜对啦。”他同安德烈并肩走着，“来看看我最好的连和最好的朋友们。怎么愁眉苦脸的，春天的忧愁把您感染了吗？您上次发的文章还很乐观。”

“我在找拉沃斯，他也叫尼莫伊……”

他们同时看到了篝火旁的保里斯和拉沃斯。前者拿着酒瓶，后者端着鱼汤。哥萨克们聚成几堆，酒足饭饱。保里斯站起来，张开手。根纳季的步速明显加快，而安德烈终于松了口气。他把背包放在木桩旁，远离不明所以的拉沃斯，大口吞汤。

“您可把我吓坏啦，我以为您离开了队伍。您当然是自由的，不知在哪一天会走，回到您的家乡，痛快说讲母语……”安德烈吐了两根鱼刺，眼皮沉沉，嘟嘟囔囔。他太累啦。拉沃斯当然不会回答。他往安德烈这边凑，谨慎打量着根纳季。根纳季像个光源，会吸住所有飞蛾。

他们的团长把油布包着的东西递给保里斯，他的连长小心拆开，里面是杆美丽的枪。

“是日本的卡宾枪，提前庆祝你晋升。你是我认识的最好的射手，这杆枪会很配你。”

保里斯端着枪看了又看，甚至摘下自己的手套，用冰冷柔软的手摸它，眼珠比火还亮。

“谢谢你，格尼亚。”他说。

“永远为你，保连卡[2]。”团长拍了拍手，“骑兵们，勇士们！前面就是新罗西斯科市，大陆的最西边，再也没有路，都是黑的海。我们要在那里休息，好好的休息，然后去前线。哥萨克们，哥萨克们，

辽阔草原一望无边！

英雄们骑马飞过草原，

哎嘿，红军战士飞奔向前。

“啊，安德烈，请您为我们伴奏……”

“当然，根纳季·康斯坦丁诺维奇。”安德烈回答，引得保里斯和根纳季相视而笑，明显在说，真拿他没办法。

“姑娘，快微笑吧，

要为我们感到骄傲，

听，我们歌声越唱越高，

哎嘿，歌声雄壮直上云霄。

草原呀草原呀，

绿色草原一望无边！

英雄们骑马飞过草原，

哎嘿，红军战士飞奔向前[3]。”

他们合唱，一遍又一遍重复高潮时的歌词，上升，上升到这寂静的小镇破碎的屋顶上，还要上升，吹开云朵，打动黄澄澄的月亮。安德烈的手指麻了，痛了，流了血，疲倦变为眩晕，眩晕演化狂热，狂热直到溢出，哥萨克们才怀着满胸的伟大情感睡去。

安德烈起来时保里斯在慢悠悠地饮茶——茶炊明显是从根纳季那里借来用的，里面定不是萝卜干这样没有品位与尊严的食品。

“您早安，安德烈。”

“团长呢？”

“他一早去师部了，我猜有紧急的事。”

安德烈揉眼睛，准备撒尿，感觉身上少了重量，紧张心悸——他的背包不在身上：幸好还在木桩旁。拉沃斯的一只手在上面。他把它小心抽出来拍土。虽然现在不会有哥萨克恶意破坏他的手稿偷走他的书，他还是很在意。

“这个镇上有您的战利品吗？”保里斯见状插嘴。他背着那杆神气的卡宾枪，早起紧绷的皮肤使得眼周细纹变淡。他看起来年轻、精神、满足。

“它们不是战利品。”安德烈说。余光里有两个团部士兵直直奔向保里斯。

安德烈的扣子还没系好，复杂震耳的动静就四起，人声马声武器声如交响乐团试音，逐渐磨合为同一种旋律：战斗。他扶着帽子急跑出来，保里斯已在马上，军旗在他身后展开。逆光处，他的连长冷静道：“战斗准——备！”

呐喊！呐喊！呐喊！

保里斯第一个冲出教堂。他的声音有长度，有重量，一直延伸。他拽下背后的卡宾枪，一枪撂倒对面的侦察兵。安德烈骑在中间，望远镜里是串串连夜被挖出来的战壕。机枪。他们连被部署在右侧，令人吃惊的是，侧翼也有敌军。子弹十分密集，前锋坐骑接连倒下，哀鸣令每一个哥萨克的心滴血。安德烈已看不见保里斯的背影，刚刚还同行的哥萨克都在前头，他们往前冲，往前冲，直到嗓子喊哑，耳膜喊破，再也冲不过，才安顿下来瞄准射击，死在马上或马下。安德烈气喘吁吁追上队伍，空气中有血漫的片片薄雾，在晨光下闪烁。他捏着自己的毛瑟手枪，抓紧脚蹬，匍匐弯腰，点掉草垛里冒出的帽子。拉沃斯的炮火在后方响起，是安定而规律的鼓的轰鸣。

“这些歹毒的波兰人！”排长安东尼在他旁边嘶叫，“他们学会了，他们学会了，把我们包抄！这里不能待！”

他们得穿过林子避开子弹，追上保里斯和其他队伍。交响乐杂章混乱，听了只让人烦躁。安德烈狠命抽马屁股，它的疲态会让他死。被打掉的树干落在他们肩膀上。安德烈被飞来的流弹骇得缩头，下意识擦了把额头伤口所流的血。没时间留给幸运和侥幸，他扶着马喘气，马往林深处跑。

波兰骑兵压过来。

“东！往东！”安东尼在混乱中发出命令，“我听见机枪声了！该死！迂回！”

安德烈勉强对着那些黑影射击，五发中有两发打偏，很快没有子弹可打，只好抽出马刀砍碍事的枝条。他的虎口早就裂开，整个右臂都在疼痛。多余的植株仍然割破他，在他的马身上留下伤口。背包带勒得他要窒息。

他坚持。

呼啸的风声徐徐稀释，马速在他未察觉时放慢，安东尼仍在恶声骂着，他们聚集到山谷背面，保里斯也在这，左肩上一大块血迹，但暂时安全了。

“一排到了。很好。”保里斯看到他，眉眼里有异样。

安德烈将马刀换手。

“现在，我们要冲上山坡。”保里斯指向天空，“我们不能叫人冲下来，把我们全打死在沟里。我不允许。侦察兵没回来，现在我要你们擦亮马刀……”

安德烈的手发着抖。

“师部在等着我们。”保里斯继续，“胜利同样。挥舞马刀吧！挥舞马刀吧！”

“杀——向——敌人！”

他再次带头奔向高处。这次他在笑，那悲怆之声从腹腔深处鸣响，吸住稀稀拉拉的部队向上。安德烈深吸一口气，把它吐出来，借着这股气，变得更轻，向上，向上。

他们越过山坡。敌人组成人墙，还有机枪，当然还有机枪。马带着人倒下，人从马下爬出，挥刀砍去。一声炮响把一处机枪点炸开了花，极大鼓舞了他们所有人的士气。安德烈的刀刃上上满是缺口，几次卡在人骨里拔不出来。

敌军似乎被他们的气势骇到，人墙散了，枪击停了，未被屠尽的往后撤退。他们等待保里斯的命令。保里斯没有追，稳稳端着他的步枪，杀死落在后面的人。尸臭味变浓，安德烈咳了声，将刀收到鞘中。耳鸣停止，他再次摸上额头的伤，血凝成块，被他撕开。

他按着自己的心，弯腰，咬住一缕马鬃毛。

明明胜利了，他却被某种不安预兆困扰。他往回看去，山坡上堆满人和马的肢体。万籁俱寂，人语碎碎，交响乐嘎然而止——拉沃斯，自那一炮后就没有炮火支援了——拉沃斯！

他往回冲。他看见了他，他跌下马。

拉沃斯倒在炮旁。它炸膛了，炮管后端裂开，四分五裂。这门背叛了他的炮，这门他爱过于生命的炮，垂着一瞬暴烈后回归温顺的眼睛，好似哀伤。拉沃斯合着双目，胸脯血肉模糊，他坚硬的骨头裂开，露出最脆弱的心脏。

安德烈跪在那里，茫然按着他的伤口，他的血弄湿他的膝盖，四周的春泥柔软潮湿。

“拉沃斯……”安德烈颤着下唇。

拉沃斯睁开一缝眼睛。那对浅色眼珠似透明。他的手覆在安德烈的手上，一点一点，缩成枪形。

“我没有子弹了，”安德烈听见自己木然重复，“我……没有子弹了。”

拉沃斯的瞳孔扩散。他用最后的力气握住安德烈的手，脑袋微微偏向他。

他说了什么。

“我——我不懂。求求您，求求您，”安德烈恳求道，他的肺被紧紧挤着，再无一丝多余的气。他们额头相贴，“我求求您……”

一片阴影降落，随后是一把枪。安德烈抬头，保里斯看着他们，脸色铁青。他的卡宾枪顶在拉沃斯的太阳穴。

“您疯了吗！”安德烈尖叫，腾出一只手死死握住那杆枪，“您这是在做什么！”

保里斯示意他放手。

就在此时，拉沃斯的心在他掌中静默。

像一只被闷死的鸟儿。

安德烈松手了。他低头找拉沃斯，却不敢真的看他。他扑在他的身上。他摸了又摸他的胸脯。耳朵捕捉不到任何跳动。

“你没有让他像战士一样死去。”保里斯说。

安德烈放声嚎哭。

“你……”保里斯没有再说。

他被痛苦撕成碎片。他甚至不懂这种痛苦，为什么。安德烈半身浴血，眼珠就要脱出眼眶，所见所闻所听所想不再有意义。首先消失的是词语……然后是感觉，最后是存在。他无法呼吸。他没有呼吸。

保里斯提着他的后领把他拉起来。

安德烈抬头，响亮打哭嗝。他的睫毛被泪水和血糊住，鼻涕流到嘴里。

保里斯松手，安德烈站住。他用手肘捂住脸，想平复自己。

“……我们……给他做个十字架吧。”

保里斯沉默。

“我说，我们给他做个十字架吧。”安德烈继续，他用疯狂的眼睛扫了两圈，掠过树木，枪支，军旗杆。不，不，不。他用力拽开自己的背包，将他挑选、收集、保存、珍藏的书倒出。他扯掉它们。卷起它们。扎起它们。书页上滴着他额头的血和他眼里的泪。

保里斯等着他把诗集做成的十字架放在拉沃斯身上。

太阳也移到了山坡上。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 1《高翔远举》  
> 2 安德烈的昵称安德留沙，保里斯的昵称保连卡，根纳季的昵称格尼亚。  
> 3《草原啊草原》时间线当然不对，只是我太喜欢这首歌  
> 4我太菜了


End file.
